


Ghost

by Tipsylex



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsylex/pseuds/Tipsylex
Summary: Harold misses John





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liebelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelit/gifts).



> Inspired by this artwork  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9705722 by Liebelit
> 
> Sorry but I still have no idea how to add the picture to the story or how to make a link to the picture

Harold stood looking out of the window. It was dark outside, the night sky was clear and the air was still. Quietly he stepped out onto the porch of the house that he and John had shared for such a short time. He leant against the railing to steady himself as he looked up into the sky. Which one of those bright points of light would be John he wondered?

As he stood there missing his friend and lover, he had a feeling that someone was behind him. He felt a faint breath of air across his neck. He closed his eyes willing the sensation to come again. There it was, warm and gentle. Opening his eyes he turned hoping to see John standing there, where he always did, just behind him. But John wasn’t there and Harold realised sadly that it was only wishful thinking on his part. He turns and silently goes back inside as a tear rolls down his cheek.


End file.
